Hybrid CMOS silicon (Si) and gallium arsenide (GaAs) chip technology, also known as flip-chip, has been developed that allows for direct optical input/output from fiber bundles onto logic circuits. The integration of flip-chip technology with electronics is not limited to Silicon CMOS. The integration process would be the same using other substrates, integrated circuits, etc., such as silicon-germanium, gallium arsenide or other semiconductors, including binary, ternary and quaternary compounds. Silicon CMOS is the most advanced today for many applications but the integration of optoelectronic devices with silicon has proved to be problematic for several reasons. Silicon does not have the band-gap structure that supports the generation of light. In addition, there has been limited success in growing epitaxial layers of III-V materials that do support light emission, such as gallium arsenide (GaAs) or indium phosphide (InP), on silicon substrates because of problems including the lattice mismatch. If a III-V device is to be attached to a silicon substrate it must be grown on a separate substrate comprised of an appropriate material and later attached to the silicon. It is desirable to have multiple types of photonic devices, such as emitters and detectors, integrated onto the same silicon substrate. These devices would be co-located on the silicon and possibly interdigitated. Having very different functions, different photonic devices also have very different eptaxial layer construction. It is not economically feasible for two such dissimilar devices to be grown on the same substrate and so it is necessary that separate growth steps be performed to fabricate each device type. It is further desirable that the final height of the photonic devices be controlled during the attachment process. That is, the final relative height between devices must be predetermined and achievable. In many applications, the interdigitized array of photonic devices must be coplanar. Coplanarity is necessary to insure proper optical coupling between the photonic array and the fiber optic bundle or waveguide. One approach to this problem is to artificially fabricate photonic devices that all have the same thickness or physical dimensions. The problem with this solution is that high frequency performance of the detector devices will be compromised since carriers have to transport through extra material. The time/material required for the growth process, molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), or organometallic chemical vapor deposition (OMCVD) of these additional layers can be cost prohibitive.